Current remote diagnostic support efforts for consumer electronic devices typically require a product support representative to instruct a customer to perform series of commands with an input device, such as a remote control device, to attempt to test and diagnose a particular problem. This can and usually does take place over the telephone, with the customer and the support representative exchanging information during their conversation.
Needless to say, this approach is a fairly inefficient way to attempt to discover and remedy problems associated with the device. For example, this solution typically requires a one-to-one relationship between the customer and the support representative. In addition, this solution does not scale very well in the event a large number of customers experience problems at the same time, or experience problems having a similar nature.
Accordingly, this invention arose out of concerns associated with providing improved diagnostics and customer care.